Act I : Death VS Corruption
The Rise of Fordox The first act of TotG took place as Fordox, the angel of death and god of fear began killing and claiming the bodies of mortals as well as their souls, stockpiling them in secret as he created his army of undead under the banner of Traxis. This sudden movement came about upon the collection of Azoth, the god of chaos's soul delivered to him by Traxis. The already broken mind of Fordox was shattered beyond recognition as it truly fell into chaos. Death slowly built his power, setting his sights on kaystor as he teleported the weakened and wounded god to the depths of night to collect his kill, only to have it stolen as Axial, the current god of night after killing Zukra, appeared and stunned the god of death. He quickly swooped in and claimed the kill, collecting the spheres Kaystor held. The sphere of insanity sense the unlimited power within Axial and made it's move, shattering the binds of power in him and causing him to be torn apart by the power and lose his domination over his spheres and his body. The sphere of insanity quickly took over, reigning the power in under his control and pulling the body back together. He then set off, the sphere of moons his, in search of a new goal. With a quick travel across the sky to the Quarterlands he found himself at a peninsula, the sphere of gravity being used to hold those that would stop him back as he used his insurmountable power to bring one of Myths own moons crashing to the ground and setting off a series of cataclysmic events that the full effects of have still not been seen. When the dust settled Axial stood in his aftermath, the ground having mixed with the moons rock. The pieces of earth and moon gravitated around a powerful anomaly, a gravity well that held them in the air. Axial here battled Aldis in his super charged form and beat the royal back. He struck a deal to have the star weaver as his own to take his spheres and in return he would leave Aldis's forces be and might even help. This deal would be long since remembered. Tol'Reth'Mus chose to confront his death rather than be slaughtered like cattle and evaded what Axial threw at him until he reached the point where he had been. Axial sprung from the ground, tearing into the spiders body and rending it to shreds before finally crushing the eyes. Nearby Jurallia fought against Azoth for the right to the sphere of betrayal. The fight was gruelingly gruesome and the sight of his sister being beaten so badly tore at Axial, buried deep down in his own mind and body, so bad that he fought against the sphere of insanity and manged to force it out and heal his body. In the process the sphere of insanity stole enough of the power to create the sphere of Terror and forge himself a body of his own like the elementals. As the smoke cleared from the powerful discharge from the separation the god of insanity was born. Alorn. And all the while Fordox bided his time, collecting power and forging an army. The Rise of Alorn As Alorn rose, basking in his own body and mind, he attempted to strike down Axial to reap the rest of the power. He found himself unable to with the power from their pairing and separation binding them from harming one another. Alorn slunk of then, engaging in minor battles for a time before he did something of note that assured his inevitable rise. As the Museum, Kinachi, attempted to bait Astalia into it's depths Alorn stepped forward, masking the sphere of insanity and accepting the challenge. His power proved enough to get him through, though the journey was hard but the rewards great. In the end he collected an ancient book from the dawn of Myths godly rule and fled the building as The Warden arrived to speak with Kinachi. Back in his secret dwelling on the slums he tapped into the books power and collected the sphere of corruption. It was then his path to greatness and his pathway to a battle with death was sealed as he set out and killed Muran. He returned to the slums, his heart of corruption advancing rapidly to have swallowed the slums whole and turned it into an island of corrupted creatures. His stronghold. As he prepared a ritual his army of corruption moved forward and he joined them, corrupting first the lowlands and then moving through the quarterlands. Eventually the goddess of life approached him with a deal that would ally herself with him as well as informing him of his newly made rival, Fordox, whose armies were moving through the quarterlands. Alorn also received word of something else. His spies sent word of Axial, moving through the forest of souls. Alorn felt suspicious of this and followed, and with great reward as he witnessed Axial release the sphere of moons and stars. He quickly attacked and knocked him to the ground, stealing the spheres for himself and fleeing to the slums where he completed a ritual that re-arose Tol, corrupted, and achieving Astral ascension. The two then went to the front lines where both armies faced off, Alorns stolen ancient in tow. Four armies met, Death versus corruption and Lorea versus Traxis. Alorn was beaten back and used his ancient to escape with Tol as the elites sprang from the shadows and jumped him. He returned to the slums for a time as he contacted Aldis and imparted on him a plea for assistance. In return he would defeat the army of death and death himself. As a reward he would be allowed to keep the slums to himself. Alorn returned, a plan in motion as Loreas army beat back Traxis's own with the help of Aldis. Her army turned on death as Jarod.